The Cure for Me is You
by daliarod
Summary: Caroline is very controlling and uptight barely taking any risk. She was diagnosed with breast cancer and now all she wanted was to live life to the fullest. While she meets this one guy.Is it right to let him in? (pun intended) Human fic.
1. Need to get away

The speed limit increased and increased rapidly her car flashed through the express way. If only her problems where as fast.

"No, no, no, no… this can't be happening." She told herself driving carefully while speeding. She saw the speed numbers increased but she did not care at the moment all she needed to do was escape from reality at least once, she owed herself that.

"Seriously Caroline" She scolded herself. Get it together, control yourself woman. You're heading nowhere so just slow down and think everything through; it couldn't be that bad you have time to think things over. Her conscience always being her guide, sometimes she believed she was crazy.

Everything is going to be okay. Ha she chuckled to herself, if she had a dime every time she said that, she could have been filthy rich… or at least get herself twenty pairs of shoes with that kind of money. Last time she was saying that line, "everything will be okay" she was standing half naked with her best friends Bonnie and Elena, long story short they weren't okay…only naked. She started to laugh but slowly it turned into sobs she tried to control the tears in her eyes from falling yet they continue to pour she could not deny the pain she felt on her chest.

She always played it safe even in her job. She worked in a law firm, she was controlling at times but for her everything needed to be right.

"Really April, I told you the pink tabs are for the emergency numbers from the clients the rest should just contain the yellow tabs. I did not choose you over Mindy as my intern for your lack of listening skills, so don't make me regret the decision." She snapped her fingers twice pointing at the large stack of pink tabs and then back to April giving her a gazing stare before storming away to her next meeting.

Silence and the continuation of passing cars surrounded her. She tilted her head back letting her loose blonde curls fall to her side as she hit the car head rest. Closing her eyes she let out a frustrating scream. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhgggggghhh!" (That could be an understatement) Then she released a sigh. Pulling down the mirror compartment she looked at her bright blue eyes, she could still see light inside of her but like a candle it would soon be blown out.

"It's okay Caroline…you're not 18 anymore you are a grown woman. You can solve things on your own. You always have."

Ever since she was a child when her parents divorced she was always there for herself and her mother. The fact she was only eight and had to think why daddy left mommy for another man was very confusing, but as time progressed the media did not fail her. She found out that daddy was in a whole different team…if you know what I mean.

To her mother's surprise she turned out to be a very talkative child and never bullied around…until high school where she always fell for the most abusive "boyfriends" if night-one-stands count and make-out sessions. It's not her fault that they are always very attractive and well you know mysterious, still she looked for them and they looked for her. So the "love" was mutual.

Still she couldn't believe her own words. Agitated she closed the compartment and pressed the gas petal at full force, she felt the rush once again it didn't matter if it was for a short period of time. Soon she would have to face reality even if it would be a bitch slap to the face.

Well that's the first chapter everrrrr that i have done here. Please review and tell me what you think. I have a tumblr, nerd-onthe-loose, it's not a Klaroline page but if you have any questions please ask anything. Thanks for reading!


	2. Looking Forward?

**Thank you all for reading this fic and commenting. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Elda since I forgot to mention her before on the first chapter. So "Sup Elda" Please review the chapter, it will help me a lot, I want to know your opinions. Okay enough of my rambles. Now the story continues.**

Four Hours Ago

"Yes mom. I'm getting my check uptoday like I told you… don't worry I will call you if anything drastic happens…Fine, I'll call back either way."

Her mother Liz always had time for her daughter even though she was working 24/7. She could totally visualize her mother chasing the bad guys like a cheetah while giving her daughter instructions in remember how to breathe while she's delivering her first child. "Common Caroline, One, two inhale three exhale." Lucky for Caroline she didn't see a kid in the future; she was only 23 and more preoccupied with her job than having kids and a guy in her life.

Liz had to play the father and mother role for Caroline and as sheriff of Mystic Falls she always looked the part, strong and lady-like.

"Okay mom, I have to go now," quickly she added, "I'm going to get a ticket for talking and driving, it's a law here in Chicago, I'm not in Mystic Falls anymore you can't protect me from the law here." Hearing her mother's sadness in her voice she couldn't help to feel bad. She wasn't a baby anymore, Liz shouldn't worry about her. She always took care of herself, even when she got into problems she fixed it on her own.

She started to remember the time she broke her wrist trying to lift Vicky Donovan during cheerleading practice.

"Vicky, you need to hold your weight I can't lift you up on my own you know?" she grumbled on the pressure she was feeling lifting Vicky up in the air.

She was able to hide the swollenness of her wrist through long sleeve shirts and tons of bracelets. Not until her friends Bonnie and Elena suspected she was hiding something. Always thinking there was something wrong with her.

"Caroline, its 90 degrees outside." Bonnie said suspiciously.

"And your point is?" Caroline said elongating each word. Annoyed on the fact that she knew it was fucken hot and she was wearing long sleeves.

"The point is that you're wearing long sleeves. Are you okay? I know it is not an easy subject for you but harming yourself is not the solution, Caroline." Said Elena concerned reaching for her left arm.

"Ouch Elena, stop! Fine, I broke my wrist lifting Vicky! Happy now?"

"What!? When where you planning on telling someone, come on lets go so I can take you to Grams. She will fix you up until you can get the proper medical help."

"Bonnie, I don't need the help I already set up a doctor's appointment for tomorrow so it's settled." You could hear the confidence and pride in her voice.

"Yeah but in the mean time, let's go to Bonnie's Gram she will be able to sooth the pain." Said Elela poking her wrist to tease her feeling sorry after Caroline let out a fake yelp.

Ahh the nostalgia, those where the days Caroline longed for.

"I miss you too mom, be safe. I love you. Bye bye." Caroline sighed after hanging up her phone. She did miss Mystic Falls but she had to move on, hating feeling sad she turned the volume higher and began tapping here fingers on the steering wheel and moving her head up and down like she was in a heavy metal concert.

"Denim-Jean jacket, pink chucks, with a mini skirt….something la la la. I take advantage of you. You take advantage with me…hmmm hmmm….put your graffiti on me, put your graffiti on me… ooh here comes my favorite part….Tag me!"

Like any other person would do on her alone time she would sing to songs. Well actually parts of the song most of them consisting of the chorus, after all who's there to judge?

Carelessly looking outside the window, she did notice the person that was judging her jamming to the song.

The dirty blonde greened eyed man couldn't stop smirking at the young blonde woman next to his car, releasing his dimples on his cheeks. When was the last time he lost control? Well if you count last Saturday night he did drink recklessly, but it didn't look like her type of wildness. Her's was innocent looking, while his type of fun was risky and dangerous.

Quickly she looked away; for how long was he starring at her. Her heart started to race and she was turning red like tomato. The red light seemed to take ages to turn green.

He couldn't stop starring at her. He needed to remember her face. Get to know her. Know her name. He thought realistically for a second he will probably never get to talk to her or even see her again but for the time being he was grateful that the red light was on his side.

"Seriously! This light is taking forever." She could speed up but she couldn't afford a ticket. She's been driving for five years and not a single ticket or criminal record under her name.

Now the light was on her side. As instantly it turned green, she pressed carefully on the gas pedal to get out of this awkward situation.

Before he knew it she was long gone but he was able to look at the first four digits of her license plates. He wasn't a creep right? The girl intrigued him. She was full of light, and since he started working he was in a dark place, always drinking to take the stress away.

He was awoken back to reality when the car behind him honked on him twice.

"Hold your horses mate." He whispered even though the other driver couldn't hear him. Maybe calling his friend Damon would help him locate this mysterious girl. It was his mission to know who she is; hopefully the world isn't against him this time.

**Ooh emm gee tonight's episode was really something. A third party looking for the cure! No way. Stefan and Rebekah are friends with benefits… Elena wants to kill Kol! Well isn't she selfish, killing Kol will kill thousands of vampires who could be nice/ civilized. Just because you don't know them doesn't mean that they are cruel. Well guys enjoy this chapter; I was really stressed out today so writing this chapter helped me relieve some of the stress. Don't forget to review! **

**Oh if you have a tumblr follow me in nerd-onthe-loose it's not a Klaroline page it's just my likes and my thoughts. **

**The song Caroline was singing is "Put your graffiti on me" by Kat Graham, I know right! She sings. See you next chapter. **

**Okie dokie – Dalia :} **


	3. My Luck

**Hello Guysss, I decided to do another update since finals are this week so I don't know how long will I take until I get to update again…even though I should have been studying right now. Oops. Well wish me luck on my finals especially physics and calculus. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, I would like to know what you guys think.**

* * *

In the morning

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed from her room. She was standing in front of the mirror with a confused look while having both of her hands on her left breast feeling a small lump.

Her mother always told her to be careful and to not let things slide easily. Words of advice from her mother always helped her in tough situations. Even if they could be the most awkward conversations.

"Now remember Care, I'm not going to be there in Chicago with you and going off to college is a big step and I now you are all grown up…" taking a small sigh because she finally realized that her little girl was leaving and becoming independent she continued, " so… just use protection."

"Mom!" Caroline blushed because she wasn't thinking of partying or having sex, just studying. Her mother being her inspiration she decided to take on criminal justice but then become a lawyer.

"Now, now, Caroline, I now we haven't had 'the talk'" referring to the sex talk her mother should have given to her when she lost it to the most ridiculously self-centered guy in the entire world, Tyler Lockwood. She still questions herself why she did it, oh yeah right she was drunk and he was too touchy that night.

But that's not the whole story she just tells herself that so she won't bring herself to tears.

"So just hear me out. I love you very much and I don't want anything to happen to you so just take care of yourself. Drink responsibly and I insist use protection." She gave her daughter a small peck in the forehead before she left to get in line in the gate for the flight heading towards Chicago.

"Hurry up Bonnie, I feel something."

"What happen Caroline, I was brushing my teeth…you 'feel something'' Bonnie came running still having some tooth paste on her chin. Trying to not alarm her friend Caroline spoke with caution.

"Yeah, you know I have this daily routine when I wake up in the morning I check myself," moving her hands up to her breast. "and like you think I'm so paranoid of getting something and dying I want you to check if you can feel a lump in my left boob. I don't want to have a false alarm like last time and have my mom worrying about me."

Bonnie gave her a deathly stare. How many times does she have to feel her boobs again? "Caroline didn't I check them yesterday." Sounding a bit tired.

"Yeah but that was my right boob now this time is my left so are you going to do it." Giving her an angelical smile.

"Fine, Caroline just because I love you and I don't want anything bad happen to you for 'crying wolf' so many times."

"Yay, common Bonnie don't be shy. We know each other since forever and you've felt them before."

Bonnie brought her hand up and felt her breast. She felt the lump too. Trying to keep her face uniform she took a step back.

"Caroline,"

"Yes" returning the same tone of voice.

"I think you should go and get a check up, like today."

* * *

"Hello Damon, working hard or hardly working" he said with his mischief smile.

"Apparently I'm under the quota right now so I need to give out some tickets." Damon said a little agitated he hated giving out tickets but the reason he became a cop was to pay for his sister's surgeries.

"Damon, if you need help with your sister Rose, you shouldn't hesitate and ask me, I'm here for you mate." He hated seeing his friend stressed out because he himself was in a lot of stress.

"No need to help out bro, I got it cover, so what brings you here. Don't tell me that you where caught speeding again or let me guess you're paying a fine."

"Why so negative towards me, I can stay out of trouble you know." He said wrinkling his forehead. Everyone saw him as trouble, it was a surprise he even had friends since he always ruined the friendship by sleeping with their girlfriends and getting into serious fights.

"Actually, I came so you can look up a license plate and give me that person's name."

"You know you could have asked your controlling brother Finn he is deputy here."

"Yeah, I don't want any of my family to get involve in my affairs. So are you doing me the favor?"

"Fine, but I can only do so much you know." Saying it with suspicion since he did not know what he needed to find this license plate. "Why do you need this again?" he finally blurted out.

"Well I happen to fancy the person driving the car and since she didn't let a glass slipper behind, I decided to record her license plate."

"Isn't that fortunate of you. Okay, you only have four digits, license plate have six. I can only narrow it down, who knows if you're lucky enough for the machine to find the chic that you want."

"Trust me mate, luck is on my side if I was able to get a glimpse of her beauty."

* * *

**Okay okay guys there you go for this weekend. Keep reading and don't forget to review and watch TVD. I know it's a little overwhelming with Jeremy being a hunter and all and trying to take down a 1000 year old vampire while he can't take down a newborn. Sorry for spoilers to anyone that isn't in season 4.**

**Okie dokie see you guys later,**

**Dalia :} **


	4. Found You

_**Chapter Four**_

**Hey guyss we meet again… I know some of you are thinking how can Caroline get breast cancer all of a sudden without feeling a lump before? Well in my experience my uncle had cancer on his throat and the doctor told him that it has been developing over time. The only reason why he just found out about it was because it was big enough for him to actually have a problem eating.**

**As for Caroline the same thing is happening to her. Most people cannot feel the lump until it's the size of a marble and by that time it has seriously grown. So thanks for the review! Hopefully it is clear now and any other questions or concerns I could gladly answer them, so please review it will help me think the story over.**

**Sorry I did not update sooner but I lost some inspiration after some things that have occurred in my life but this is why I took up writing to get off my mind from things. Now we continue…**

* * *

"Sorry _mate_, but her records are not on the computer. Either she's Miss goody-two-shoes or she was just a pigment of your imagination." Damon responded trying to sound mysterious while mocking Klaus.

Damon did try to put her license plate but all that came out on the records where three people. Elda Lopez, Johnny Firestone, and Cassandra Bravo; and none of them look like the Caroline Klaus saw.

"So much for your luck. Look I'm telling you go to your brother Finn, he has the ability to find anyone who isn't on the records." Standing up Damon took his cup of coffee, which failed him to wake him up every morning. He gave a face of disgust at the coffee. Yup this is the life he thought; nothing beats a crappy cup of coffee in the morning.

Klaus dropped his head down on his cross arms on the counter as a sort of defeat. Quickly he raised his head up high. As if he got an epiphany. "You know what?"

"What?" Damon said un-amused. Taking his seat again after graving his quota of the day, he needed to give out tickets if he wanted to get that bonus he desperately needs.

"You're right. I am going to talk to Finn. The hell, I went this far just to stop searching for her. Have a good day Damon. Oh and please tell me if you need anything, I'm here to help. Hopefully the special little lady gets better." He stepped away from Damon's desk and gave him his signature grin before walking away to go to Finn's office. Who can say no to that face, he always got what he wanted.

"Oh don't worry buddy, I also hope she gets better." Damon barely whispered it, concentrating on the picture frame of his most beloved one.

* * *

Caroline turned off her engine after pulling over at the clinic's parking lot. She quickly looked at her makeup trying to fix anything that got messed up while driving. She took out her phone and texted her Mom, Bonnie, and Elena.

_At the clinic, tell you the news later._

"Crap, I forgot to work." She always forgot to do the most important things. Her mother always told her it seemed like she was always in another world.

"Caroline!, Caroline!" yelled Elena from the kitchen. "The pizza it's burning."

Caroline jumped off the sofa tripping on the rug her mother bought for Christmas. That now tried to kill Caroline while rushing over to Elena.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh!" She stormed to the kitchen and saw Elena pulling out the pizza pan; the pizza was cover in brown and black spots. Obviously it was burned.

"Well, there goes pizza and movie night." Elena chuckled at the pizza.

"I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. Wait when did you come? I didn't hear my cell or door ring?" asking a little shocked.

"Caroline, unlike someone it's a good thing I came in before the house burned down."

"Ugh I'm so clumsy! How about take out then?" It was a good thing she always thought of a back up.

* * *

She dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stephone!"

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me 'Stephone' whenever we are in the phone?" He said not surprised that his blonde friend would ever stop doing that.

"And how many times have I told you that I wouldn't stop? Hmmm… Stefan? Are you there?... you did not just hang up on me…" Caroline started to cough.

"Stefan I'm dying…cough…cough…"

"Care that's not funny."

"Aha I knew you were still there. Well it was worth the shot to get you to talk."

"Okay then what do you want? I'm somewhat busy"

"Oh give me a break, and start putting a bucket under your mouth and stop drooling over her."

"Jealous much?"

Caroline squinted her eyes as if Stefan was right in front of her.

"You bitch, you know she hates me."

"It seems to me that someone is jelly" mocking her over the phone.

"Stefan! This is getting off subject and HER was not the reason I wanted to talk to you so stop it."

"Okay fine then, what is it that you wanted? How can I be of assistance this beautiful morning?"

"That's better, I need you to cover me for work I'm going to be late because I have an appointment. I don't want the boss man to see that I'm gone for so long, you know how he is around me?"

"What kind of appointment? You mean like a date?" he was smirking and raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Really Stefan? That's the appointment you think of?"

"I'm just curious okay"

"It sounds to me someone is jelly." Giving a taste of his own medicine.

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle at this. "You caught me… so who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Healthy Alternatives Clinic."

"A hospital? Are you okay Care?" sounding a bit confused and worried.

"It's no big deal I just have an appointment. So will you cover for me pretty please?"

"I know you're doing your puppy face and of course I will, take care Care."

"Ha ha so original. Thanks babe. See you later Stephone." She quickly canceled the call she didn't want to hear Stefan changing his mind because she called him Stephone.

"Oh you little! You're so lucky you hanged up." Stefan then resumed his fake typing to seem like he was busy.

* * *

"Oh common brother, just help me just this once." Klaus said with frustration. He always got what he wanted he just needed to play the game of a desperate soul.

"I'll do anything."

"Since when did you become so desperate?"

"Since the moment I saw her blue eyes." Damn I went too far playing the lovey dovey boy.

Finn turned around from the computer to look at his brother with amazed eyes then he started to laugh.

"Now I know this is an act. If I'm going to help you I need to know the truth, then I'll consider it."

"Brother, you know I'm the one to put the conditions here."

"Yeah but a desperate lover boy like you I think the game changes."

"I'll give you and your girlfriend Sage a date at the John Hancock Center. How about that?"

"Damn you Niklaus. Fine I'll do it. All expenses paid right?" he said skeptical at his brother's offer.

Klaus grinned a triumphant grin. "Oh Brother of course, just look for the Girl now." Sounding like he was command.

"Okay let me see what I can do. This is going to take a few seconds. I'm surprised Damon was able to narrow down the search by three people I should give him a promotion. He should be more than a street cop."

"Very well then Finn I suggest you do it he is qualified and worked here for almost eight years…"

He was suddenly interrupted by Finn's "Bingo, found her… She's twenty three and she hasn't had a ticket violation, what a goody-two-shoes. Is this the girl you were looking for?" scrolling down the screen of the computer.

Klaus rushed to the computer almost at disbelief that he found her, well not exactly 'he' but he got his way in doing so.

"Yup that's the one. Her name is…"

* * *

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes?"

"Doctor Donovan is here to see you now. Please follow me."

"Finally" She said standing up from the waiting room placing the magazine in her chair and following the young lady in front of her.

* * *

**So what do you think guys? Klaus knows who she is now and Caroline is going to hear the bad news. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think… don't be shy.**

**Also I don't know who to put with who…**

**Stefan-Rebekah or Stefan- Katharine or other suggestions**

**Damon-Rose or Damon- Elena or Damon-Katharine or other suggestions please I would like you guys to get involved in this Fic too and have a say in this.**

**Ooh I have a twitter now if anyone wants to follow me its FlordaliaRod and my tumblr is nerd-onthe-loose if anyone wants to ask me anything.**

**See you guys soon.**

**Okie dokie- Dalia**


End file.
